Agua
by Reveire
Summary: Lucy solo responde llorando y chillando. "Claro" piensa Aquarius "es lo único que puedes y quieres hacer". Pero sonríe, de aquella manera tan tranquilizadora para Lucy, logrando que su pecho doliera. / Drabble. (basado en el capitulo 384)


_Me tire sobre el teclado cuando la inspiración llego y volvía a llorar como por tercera vez al leer el capitulo nuevamente. Vi que varios autores comenzaban a escribir y publicar y me apresure con este. _

_Aquarius a sido muy odiada por muchos fans, mas que Lucy. Estoy orgullosa de ver que las dos se ganaron el respeto de varios fans, pero el vacío aun queda. Aun no termino de convencerme lo que le sucedió a Aquarius._

**(Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima)**

* * *

_**Agua**_

"_Odio todo de ti."_

-Ya, deja de llorar.-

La mujer observo con fastidio a la niña que lloraba desconsoladamente frente a ella.

"Mama", aquello era lo que la pequeña rubia gritaba "mama ha muerto".

Y Aquarius sentía que la odiaba, sentía que no podía sentirse más decepcionada por pertenecer a una niña tan idiota como esa. Se preguntaba cuantas lágrimas era Lucy capaz de soltar.

-Deja de llorar, maldición…- susurra, pero Lucy no escucha.

"_Es tan detestable."_

Aquarius quiere llorar, hacia mucho que no lo hacía, pero no podía hacerlo. No _debía, _más bien. No frente a la tumba de Layla, no frente a la pequeña que lloraba frente a ella ¿Aquella chica seria su dueña? El espíritu no lo podía siquiera imaginarlo.

-Odio que llores tanto.- admitió ella mientras observaba como Lucy se secaba sus lagrimas.- y me da igual si eres solo una cría.-

Espero que Lucy se revelara, que le dijera que se callara, que su madre había muerto y ya nada importaba. Pero la chica solo se quedo allí, a su lado, esperando consuelo y aceptando solo su compañía.

"Seamos amigas" había pedido Lucy días después de la muerte de su dueña anterior. Y aquello solo logro que su odio hacia la niña creciera más. "Soy un espíritu celestial" había respondido "es imposible que seamos amigas". Pero luego cerró la boca, porque Lucy era tan distinta a Layla, en cualquier sentido, pero sus ojos le recordaban tanto a la mujer fallecida que solo quería volver a llorar.

"_Tú no eres Layla, no tienes ni siquiera su gracia"._

Porque Lucy era una ingenua, no sabía en qué clase de mundo se encontraba ni sabía manejar bien la magia celestial ¿Cómo una chica así podría ser capaz de utilizar su llave?

"_Maldita niña mimada"._

Lucy se dedico toda su vida a meterse en donde no debía, y Aquarius siempre lo supo. Lo confirmo el día en que la rubia decidió escapar de su casa, de unirse al tan grande y noble Fairy Tail, a ser una mejor maga de espíritus celestiales, a meterse en el Torneo Mágico y…a invocar tres puertas.

"_Eres demasiado ingenua _Siempre había dicho esas palabras hacia la rubia, sin importarle la respuesta…_"no sabes en qué clase de mundo vives, no puedes consultar a nadie, Lucy."_

Y esperaba a que pataleara, a que se enojara o incluso a romper a llorar (en lo cual Lucy era experta). Pero solo sonreía de una manera tan…tranquilizadora "Aquarius, si yo consultara al mundo" respondió "el mundo me ha de engañar".

"Somos amigas ¿verdad?"

Y Aquarius siente en ese momento que Lucy es tan igual a Layla que se vuelve nostálgico. Y es tan horrible, tan solitario…

Lucy…

-Destruye mi llave.-

Lucy solo responde llorando y chillando. _"Claro" _piensa Aquarius _"es lo único que puedes y quieres hacer". _Pero sonríe, de aquella manera tan tranquilizadora para Lucy, logrando que su pecho doliera.

"_¿Acaso de esta manera me despedirás? La primera vez en que me uní a ti, solo llorabas y llorabas. Ahora, es la última vez que nos veremos y solo lloras."_

-Siempre…odie todo de ti.- intento hablar lo más fuerte que pudo, el cuerpo y su interior dolían.

"Te quiero, te quiero" dice Lucy, y allí es cuando Aquarius desea volver a llorar, y gritarle que callara de una vez y que no hable idioteces. Pero sus palabras son tan profundas, que la mujer no puede más que dudar.

"_Es tan solitario, Lucy…"_

El correr del agua y el llanto de Lucy es lo poco que Aquarius llega a escuchar y llora, llora con desconsuelo porque siente morir, a pesar de que eso sea imposible para ella.

"_Aunque…siempre odie a esta pequeña mocosa, no puedo para estos sentimientos. No volverte a ver nunca más…es tan solitario, Lucy"_

Oye los gritos de su _amiga _como algo lejano y la observa por última vez con una sonrisa triste.

"_Gracias…por todo."_

Y solo desaparece, sintiendo el agua correr, como siempre lo había hecho. Siente que todo se vuelve blanco, que todo termina, que el llanto de Lucy por fin acabo y que ahora simplemente sonreiría hasta el final, como siempre le había enseñado.

¿Y después?

Nada, solo el llanto de Lucy llamándola desesperadamente.

Y agua, solo agua.

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
